inexorable fortuito doloroso
by Matryoshkah
Summary: Un encuentro tan inexorable como la muerte, un hecho tan fortuito como el destino y una herida tan dolorosa como una promesa rota.


_naruto no me pertenece_

* * *

Un encuentro tan inexorable como la muerte

_"Nunca te olvidaré, no importa cuánto tiempo pase"_

Hay rumores sobre una extraña entidad solitaria que se pasea por los bosques a los alrededores de la aldea de Konoha.

Se dice que dicha entidad mata súbitamente a los ninjas que tienen la desdicha de topárselo por los senderos nublados.

Nadie sabe cuáles son sus intenciones, nadie sabe de donde proviene.

Él cubre su rostro con una capucha que tapa sus ojos, y dos cuernos sobresalen de su cabeza.

Es inmensamente fuerte y misterioso. También es despiadado.

Se le ha visto cazando bestias salvajes en el bosque, y en ocasiones, también mata ninjas sin dejar ninguna herida en sus cuerpos.

Nadie sabe cuál es su nombre. Lo conocen por la "criatura asesina".

* * *

En alguna tarde lluviosa, una kunoichi ha de encontrárselo en el sendero nublado. Ella tiene conocimiento sobre los rumores esparcidos por los habitantes de la aldea, pero por algún motivo, no tiene miedo.

Hace días, al cumplir una misión, había resultado gravemente herida. Estaba a punto de morir, pero algo sorprendente había sucedido: un hombre con capucha y dos cuernos sobresaliendo de su cabeza la había salvado.

La criatura la había cargado amablemente con sus fuertes brazos, y la había llevado hasta la aldea. Seguidamente, había desaparecido.

¿Por qué los aldeanos le temen a alguien capaz de hacer algo tan amable?

¿Y si… en realidad… aquella criatura que todo llaman "asesina"… es en realidad una buena entidad… que no puede ser comprendida?

Intranquila, la kunoichi regresa al bosque donde se supone no debes entrar si quieres seguir con vida.

De pronto, se halla a sí misma deseando encontrarse con aquello. ¿Podrá verificar si los rumores son ciertos? ¿Podrá al fin aplacar la pesadez de su corazón al descubrir toda la verdad?

Sus plegarias son escuchadas. La criatura se presenta ante ella. Tal y como dicen los rumores: tiene forma de humano, está cubierto por una capa oscura, su rostro está oculto bajo la sombra de una capucha y de su cabeza, dos largos cuernos sobresalen.

La kunoichi cae al suelo, sorprendida. La criatura le extiende una mano. Ella se permite ser ayudada.

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunta, insegura.

—¿Quién crees que soy? —El tono de voz de la criatura es profundo y melodioso. El haber respondido con otra pregunta no la desilusiona, pero tampoco la alegra.

—¿Eres la entidad solitaria que asesina cruelmente a los viajeros? —pregunta, indecisa. La criatura se ríe.

—Así es.

—¿Por qué… me salvaste? —hace otra pregunta. La criatura sonríe de nuevo, y esta vez, retira la capucha que cubre sus ojos.

—Ya que Hinata-sama estaba en peligro, no pude hacer otra cosa más que salvarla —le habla con una familiaridad que le hela la sangre—. Usted siempre ha sido un poco torpe a la hora de escapar, así que siempre tengo que ir a rescatarla. Esa es la misión que me fue dada.

Es una criatura con rostro hermoso. Sus ojos, como dos perlas, hacen un contraste sublime con su largo cabello marrón oscuro. Esos ojos… son el Byakugan… lo que significa que se trata de un Hyuuga.

—¿Me conoces? —Pregunta la kunoichi, sorprendida. La criatura asiente—. ¿Cómo es posible?

—Usted… con verme, ¿recuerda quién soy? —Cuestiona la criatura, pero no hay modo de que la kunoichi responda afirmativamente a semejante pregunta. Para ella, es la primera vez que ve la cara de la criatura, así que no hay forma de recordarlo.

—Por favor, dígame su nombre. —Implora la kunoichi, con un extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad consumiéndola desde las entrañas.

—Neji. —Responde la criatura, mirándola fijamente.

—Neji. —Pero el repetirlo como si fuese un conjuro no trae ningún recuerdo a la kunoichi. Ella no tiene más remedio que dar una profunda reverencia en modo de disculpa por haberlo olvidado.

Algo adentro de ella le dice que aquella criatura alguna vez fue alguien muy importante para ella, pero cuando se propone a preguntar, ya no hay nada a su alrededor.

La criatura ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Aprende dos cosas con su viaje al sendero nublado: 1- la criatura no es maligna. 2- el que los aldeanos le teman, de alguna forma, es culpa de ella.

* * *

Un hecho tan fortuito como el destino

Hinata no puede sacarse de la cabeza a la criatura llamada "Neji".

Hinata Hyuuga es la esposa del líder de la aldea Konoha. Al líder se le conoce con el título de «Hokage»; es una posición privilegiada y respetada por todos, incluso en otras aldeas.

Ser Hokage significa poseer una gran responsabilidad. Ser la esposa del Hokage también implica parte de dicha responsabilidad. Aun así, Hinata no está tranquila y no lo estará hasta que entienda la razón de la existencia llamada "Neji".

Los rumores crecen. Ahora se dice que la criatura devora el alma de sus víctimas.

Hinata quiere saber por qué lo hace. Y si es posible, quiere ser capaz de aliviar su ira. Pero… ¿cómo sería capaz de hacerlo si no podía entender ni siquiera el origen de su nombre?

Le pregunta a su esposo, el Hokage, pero éste es incapaz de responderle. Le pregunta a todos sus amigos, a sus familiares, busca en los registros, pero no haya nada que pueda ser de ayuda.

Nadie sabe quién o qué es "Neji".

A veces se pregunta si lo que vio no ha sido una ilusión. ¿Pero hecha por quién? ¿Quién sería capaz de realizar un genjutsu capaz de robar el alma a las personas?

Su Byakugan habría visto a través del genjutsu al instante. La criatura llamada Neji no es un genjutsu, eso puede asegurarlo.

Pero Hinata no puede dejar de pensar en ello, así que regresa al sendero nublado.

—¿A qué ha regresado? —Pregunta Neji.

—Vengo a saber más de usted. —responde Hinata sin rodeos. Neji asiente.

—No puedo negarme ante las peticiones de Hinata-sama —admite, sentándose junto a la kunoichi—. Sin embargo, hay una condición. Es necesario que la cumpla para que yo pueda permanecer con usted.

—Lo haré. —Responde la kunoichi, segura.

—Deberá realizar una sola pregunta en cada encuentro —Explica la criatura con severidad—. Si usted realiza más de una pregunta, desapareceré.

Hinata asiente. Piensa bien su pregunta y entonces la dice en voz alta.

—¿Cuál es la flor favorita de Neji-san?

La criatura llamada Neji sonríe.

—Los girasoles.

…

Abril es el mes del renacimiento. El sendero nublado ahora no es más que una alfombra cubierta por pétalos de flor de cerezo.

—¿Qué es lo más importante para Neji-san? —Pregunta Hinata, mientras lleva una bola de arroz a la boca.

—Una _promesa_. —Responde la criatura, deleitándose con la comida que la kunoichi ha preparado para él.

…

La época de lluvia llega en el parpadeo de un ojo. Empapada, Hinata encara a la criatura en medio del sendero.

—¿Por qué Neji-san está enojado? —Pregunta. Neji baja la mirada, dolido, y responde.

—Porque _la promesa_ ha sido olvidada.

…

Cuando el cielo despejado se deja ver sobre el bosque, y el sonido lejano de cientos de cigarras se funde con el calor propio del sol de verano, Hinata se arma de valor para realizar la pregunta que ha estado maquinando desde su primer encuentro:

—¿Qué es exactamente Neji-san?

—Algo que no pertenece a este mundo —Responde la criatura, comiendo con fascinación el helado de vainilla que la kunoichi ha comprado en la aldea para él—. Soy un youkai hecho de resentimiento.

…

Una noche de cielo estrellado, el único momento del año en el que Orihime y Hikoboshi tienen permitido encontrarse, Hinata olvida todos los preparativos de la celebración nocturna y se emprende al bosque sólo con una lámpara en la mano derecha, y en la izquierda su deseo escrito en un tanzaku amarillo. Una vez en el sendero, Neji se presenta ante ella.

—La yukata le queda bien, Hinata-sama. —Sonríe. Hinata, siendo invadida por una inexplicable nostalgia, se deja embargar por el sentimiento de vergüenza y sus mejillas se colorean de rojo.

—Aquí. —Hinata extiende el tanzaku hacia Neji. La criatura lo toma y lee lo que allí está escrito como deseo:

_"¿Qué podría hacer yo para hacer feliz a Neji-san?"_

La criatura regresa su mirada a la kunoichi, y sonríe.

—La felicidad de Hinata-sama es mi felicidad. Así que sólo tiene que ser feliz.

Hinata se siente de pronto tan triste y afligida como en los tiempos de la post-guerra. Ver el perfil desolado de aquella criatura solitaria le da unas profundas ganas de llorar, pero ninguna lágrima sale al momento.

Su gesto le hace recordar al de ella misma en el cementerio dándoles el último adiós a las personas que han partido esa terrible noche. Ella siempre se pregunta por qué la gente muere, por qué no pueden vivir para siempre rodeados de las personas que aman por el resto de la eternidad, o por qué después de haber sido bendecidos con la vida, después de haberles sido otorgado el milagro de existir, tienen que partir para no volver jamás.

Esta vez la respuesta de Neji la ha dejado con pensamientos confusos.

Por su parte, ajeno a la lluvia de pensamientos en la cabeza de la kunoichi, Neji ladea la cabeza con curiosidad.

—Hasta hora me había dado respuestas concisas —dice Hinata—. Es la primera vez que Neji-san responde algo tan ambiguo.

—No es ambiguo. La felicidad de Hinata-sama es mi felicidad —Explica la criatura con el mismo tono de obviedad que se usa para explicar que dos más dos son cuatro—. ¿No le gustó mi respuesta?

—No es eso. Sino que no me lo esperaba, me tomó por sorpresa —De pronto una sola lágrima sale sin permiso, y ambos, tanto Neji como la propia Hinata, se sorprenden de lo sucedido—. Lo siento. Pensé sin querer "wow, que cruel soy por olvidarme de la persona cuya felicidad es mi felicidad". Lo siento, Neji-san, siento no ser capaz de recordarlo.

…

Cuando el sendero no es más que una alfombra escarlata de hojas marchitas, arrancadas de sus lugares por el desolado viento de otoño, Hinata se sorprende a sí misma de pie frente a la criatura llamada Neji, preguntando más para sí misma que para el otro:

—¿Soy yo la persona con la cual Neji-san hizo la promesa que le causo resentimiento?

Neji, como ha acostumbrado hacer con las preguntas que poseen cierto peso, baja la cabeza y cierra los ojos.

—Sí —Responde, levanta la mirada y, de pronto, un fuerte odio se ve reflejado en su mirada aperlada—. Ahora que lo sabe, no vuelva a buscarme. El tiempo se ha terminado.

La kunoichi, siendo embargada por la impotencia y enojo, cierra los ojos y explota:

—¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo? ¿Por qué me duele tanto verle? ¡¿Por qué tiene que sufrir tanto por mi culpa?! —Abre los ojos y pregunta finalmente bañada en lágrimas—. ¡¿Cómo puedo hacer para aliviar el dolor de Neji-san?!

Exige respuestas, pero ya no hay nadie a su alrededor. Neji ha desaparecido sin dejar rastros.

Hinata no lo vuelve a ver, pero sigue escuchando historias sobre una criatura sin corazón, que por los senderos nublados del bosque de Konoha, toma las almas de los viajeros y las roba para siempre.

* * *

Una herida tan dolorosa como una promesa rota

Había una vez un chico que era conocido como "el genio Hyuuga". No reía, no cambiaba de expresión, era fuerte y despiadado. Sobre todo, era extremadamente inteligente y calculador.

Él creía que todo en la vida se basaba en el poder y la estrategia. Si eras reconocido por los demás como alguien poderoso, si eras temido y respetado, podrías ser capaz de realizar cualquier cosa. No hacía falta cosas como la amistad, el amor o la compañía. Los sentimientos eran innecesarios. Para ser alguien en la vida debías deshacerte de eso: ser una máquina.

Eso era lo que el Genio Hyuuga creía, hasta que fue derrotado por el chico más débil y odiado de toda la aldea. Aprendió entonces que la fuerza de una persona no radicaba sólo en el poder y la estrategia, sino también en el coraje y la voluntad, virtudes que, anonadado, descubrió que no poseía.

¿Cómo podría él tener coraje y voluntad sino tenía una razón para ello? Entendió entonces que su vida estaba incompleta, vacía, y que moriría de esa forma.

Tuvo miedo. Miedo de no ser recordado. Miedo de ser olvidado por el tiempo, miedo de no poder permanecer en los corazones de las personas. Miedo de su propia soledad.

Por primera vez se sintió verdaderamente aterrado.

Pero al final de su propia desesperación, cuando todo parecía perder sentido, cuando su camino ninja estaba a punto de ser perdido de vista tras la oscuridad de una noche nublada, alguien tomo su mano, enseñándole el camino indicado.

_—Neji nii-san, yo no te odio. No soy fuerte, y no soy genio como tú. Pero creo que tener virtudes no es algo con lo que se nace, eso se crea dependiendo la fuerza de voluntad que poseas. Si te propones ser fuerte, podrás lograrlo. Si no tienes una razón que te de voluntad, yo te daré una razón: quédate a mi lado. Enséñame a ser tan fuerte como tú, nii-san. Quiero ser fuerte como Neji Nii-san. Quiero ser como Neji nii-san._

El Genio Hyuuga, aquella alma despiadada y carente de sentimientos, se vio de pronto queriendo proteger la sonrisa de alguien cercano a él. La princesa, aquella que mira a través de los corazones de las personas, los comprende y los atesora por lo que son, no por lo que aparentan ser. El Genio Hyuuga supo que las personas demasiadas amables también son demasiadas frágiles, así que se decidió: protegería a la princesa. Fue entonces cuando El Genio Hyuuga dejó de ser El Genio Hyuuga, renació como "Neji".

Para Neji la persona más importante era aquella que había creído en él, había confiado en él y lo había visto siempre como "Neji", incluso cuando era llamado "genio". Eso le dio una razón para tener coraje y voluntad: coraje para afrontar cualquier imprevisto que pusiera en peligro la vida de la princesa, y voluntad para seguir viviendo. Quería vivir, compartir con sus amigos, alcanzar nuevos logros, completar satisfactoriamente muchas misiones, aprender nuevas técnicas… y sobre todo, observarla. Observar a la princesa ser feliz.

Ahora que tenía una razón de vida, nada lo iba desviar de su sendero. La sonrisa de la princesa era la mayor recompensa. Su voz era música, y su cuerpo angelical, aunque sólo podía tocarlo en sueños, era suficiente para él. Cada respiro, cada pensamiento, cada latido, se lo dedicó a la princesa. Por esa razón, incluso al borde de la muerte, el saber que la princesa estaba bien, lo llenó de un alivio que jamás había sentido antes. Neji no podía sentirse más feliz y afortunado… después de todo, había muerto protegiendo lo más importante para él.

_—Nunca te olvidaré, no importa cuánto tiempo pase._ —Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de la princesa. Neji pudo cerrar los ojos y descansar en paz. Él sabía que podía confiar plenamente en la princesa, quién le había dado la única razón para vivir. Su más terrible temor, ser olvidado, ya no era más que un recuerdo del pasado.

Si la princesa lo había dicho, así sería. No había de que preocuparse.

Pero algo sucedió…

…la princesa no cumplió su promesa, y Neji fue olvidado por todos.

…

—Neji nii-san. —Hinata despierta una noche de invierno pronunciando aquellas palabras. Su esposo, quién ha estado durmiendo a su lado y ahora se encuentra despierto, no tiene idea de lo que aquello significa, pero tampoco le presta demasiada atención. Su esposa últimamente ha estado más intranquila que de costumbre.

Sólo ella sabe el significado de aquél nombre. Por supuesto, ya que lo ha recordado todo en un sueño. No comprende cómo ha sido capaz de olvidar a la persona que dio su vida para salvarla. Su primo, Neji Hyuuga, el que ha sido llamado "genio" y reconocido como uno de los héroes de la guerra. El que la salvó tantas veces que ha perdido la cuenta…

…tiene que decírselo.

Hinata ha de volver al sendero nublado exclamando el nombre de Neji nii-san, feliz y triste, aliviada y desesperada. Pero su primo no está en ninguna parte. Ella se pregunta cómo es que no se ha dado cuenta antes.

Neji, a quién ha querido volver a ver desde que lo despidió en el campo de batalla… todas las semanas acostumbraba llevar girasoles a su tumba. ¿Cuándo Hinata ha dejado de visitar su tumba? ¿En qué momento el nombre de Neji ha sido borrado de los corazones de todos?

Hinata cae al suelo de rodillas, tapando su cara con sus temblorosas manos, sintiendo pena y asco de sí misma.

¿Cuánto ha tenido que sufrir Neji, viendo el mundo pasar de largo despreocupado, indiferente, dejándolo a él de un lado y obligándolo ver su nombre siendo borrado de los corazones de todas las personas importantes para él?

—He sufrido mucho, Hinata-sama —Se escucha la voz de Neji, vacía y solitaria.

—Neji nii-san —Hinata levanta la vista, y se encuentra finalmente con su primo—. Nii-san… ¡Nii-san!

La kunoichi corre envuelta en llanto hacia su primo y lo abraza con fuerza. No se ha parado a pensar cómo es que su primo estaba allí, vivo, con cuernos sobresaliendo de su cabeza y con una mirada sedienta de sangre que en nada se parece al primo amable de sus recuerdos; pero detalles como esos no importan. Ahora que puede volver a tocarlo, sentirlo entre sus brazos, escuchar su voz, nada de lo anterior importa.

Permanecen estáticos por momentos, no es preciso si por mucho o por poco.

—Hinata-sama. —Nombra la criatura que en el pasado era el primo de Hinata, y la toma de sus hombros, alejándola de su cuerpo.

—¿Nii-san?

—No cumplió su promesa —Dictamina despiadadamente, de la misma despiadada forma con la que todos lo han olvidado—. Me dijo que nunca me olvidaría, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara. Pero, usted simplemente me olvidó.

Hinata niega con la cabeza. Sus palabras son ciertas, pero Hinata siente la necesidad de negarlas.

—Neji Nii-san. Perdóname —Sus lágrimas caen, limpian el suelo del sendero, pero la criatura tiene un gesto de indiferencia que puede compararse a la fría nieve que está cubriendo el bosque—. He sido una persona horrible por no haber cumplido mi promesa… por favor, perdóname. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

—Hinata-sama… ya es muy tarde. —Dice, dándose media vuelta y partiendo al final del sendero.

Pero Hinata lo abraza por la espalda, impidiendo que dé un paso más. No puede dejarlo ir sin antes saber que ha sido perdonada.

—¿Por qué es tarde? —pregunta, sollozando.

—Por qué ya no siento nada —Explica la criatura, sin moverse—. Ya no tengo corazón, por consiguiente, si la perdono en este momento, o la mato aquí mismo, nada cambiaría. Seguiría siendo exactamente lo mismo para mí. Después de todo, el mundo seguirá olvidándome, y yo seguiré estando solo.

—Neji… —Hinata suelta paulatinamente la espalda de la criatura—… si eso te hace sentir mejor, entonces me puedes matar aquí mismo. Si con eso puedo liberarte de tu sufrimiento, entonces lo aceptaré con gusto.

La criatura se voltea y sonríe. Una sonrisa macabra, no perteneciente a algo de este mundo, distorsiona su gesto y un chakra maligno aflora de las entrañas de la criatura, envolviéndolo en una densa aura negra.

—Como ya dije, Hinata-sama… —explica lentamente, acercando su rostro al de la asustada kunoichi—… aunque la mate, nada cambiaría —la toma por la cintura y la pega a su cuerpo—. Pero aprovechando que se está ofreciendo con tanta amabilidad, no veo razón por la cual declinar su oferta —se acerca a su oído y susurra tentativamente—. Suelo alimentarme del alma de las bestias, pero las más placenteras son las de los humanos. Principalmente, las mujeres de corazón blando… esas son las almas más deliciosas.

—Neji nii-san… —susurra la kunoichi, aterrada. Sabe que es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Se ha dado cuenta que esa criatura no es Neji Nii-san, ya que éste jamás haría algo para dañarla.

Tiembla de miedo ante el aura asesina de la criatura que acaricia sus caderas de forma morbosa, y cierra los ojos ante la terrible sensación de la lengua siniestra lamiendo su cuello.

No puede moverse, su instinto le dice que corra, pero sus piernas no responden.

—La tendré para mí, por siempre. Y… vaya, estoy de suerte hoy… un dos por uno —Señala la criatura, apuntando con su dedo el vientre de Hinata—. Aquí yace un alma pura en desarrollo. ¿Con qué delicioso sabor me encontraré?

Hinata abre sus ojos, intentando entender las palabras dichas por la criatura. ¿Eso significa que ella esta…?

—Así es, Hinata-sama… usted está embarazada —Risueña, los ojos de la criatura adquieren un tono rojizo y sus cuernos se alargan más—. ¿No sabía? Bueno, no importa, ya que ninguno de los dos volverá a ver la luz del día.

De pronto, un sonido seco.

Un kunai directo a su cabeza y una rápida esquivada. Hinata cae sobre la nieve, sin saber lo que acaba de suceder. Pero entonces alza la mirada y se encuentra con unos ojos azul celestes muy conocidos por ella.

—Naruto… —susurra, su mirada está borrosa por las lágrimas, pero la sonrisa amable de su esposo es algo que ella puede ver y reconocer incluso en medio de una oscuridad negra como el carbón.

—Hinata. —Responde el Hokage, quien ha llegado allí gracias a la advertencia de uno de los clones que ha seguido a Hinata tras su escapada nocturna.

Aunque Neji no es capaz de salvarla más, Hinata quiere explicarle que, incluso si Naruto es la persona que ahora la cuida, su verdadero héroe siempre es y será Neji Nii-san. Sin embargo, Hinata no tiene oportunidad de comunicárselo.

El Hokage, tras realizar una serie complicada de sellos manuales, invoca un gran pergamino del cual sale una especie de demonio. Hinata no deja escapar un instante de lo que sucede delante de sus ojos, ella sabe que es la última vez que verá a Neji, y aunque tiene una forma irreconocible que no tiene nada que ver con a la imagen amable de su primo en los tiempos de cuando eran "los 11 de Konoha", no puede despegar su mirada de él.

Sabe que no lo volverá a ver jamás, no porque ya está muerto, sino porque está destinado a ser olvidado. La desaparición no llega con la muerte, sino con el olvido; y su primo ha de estar a punto de ser borrado por completo. Esto le provoca un terrible pesar a Hinata.

Es doloroso. Doloroso. Doloroso, pero no despega la vista.

Naruto hace un último sello, y finalmente la criatura que estuvo infundiendo temor entre los viajeros y aldeanos de Konoha queda sellada.

Después de esa noche, a Hinata se le hace difícil dormir. Tiene pesadillas todas las noches, y permanece dormida con los ojos abiertos en el día.

Ella no sabe por qué, pero siente un vacío que no puede ser rellenado fácilmente. Se siente un ser despreciable y malvado, que ha olvidado algo realmente importante. Pero pronto sus preocupaciones se encaminan hacia un nuevo rumbo: el nacimiento de su primogénito.

Con la nueva llegada al hogar Uzumaki, Hinata ya no tiene tiempo de sentirse desolada. El vacío se ha de llenar poco a poco con los gritos alegres y llantos nocturnos del pequeño heredero.

Todos continúan viviendo sin tener idea de que una criatura ha sido destinada a ser olvidada para siempre, muriendo así de forma definitiva e inexorable.


End file.
